


Prom Night

by larrywhisper



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Prom, Smut, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrywhisper/pseuds/larrywhisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Prom Night and it's time for Harry Styles to give away his purity to his loving boyfriend Louis Tomlinson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom Night

Harry tugs and pulls at the black bowtie, he picked it because his boyfriend says bowties look really flattering on him and he wants to look the best for his boyfriend tonight. But when he looks in the mirror that captures his whole body, (Surprisingly since his legs seem like they run for miles.) he looks like a dork. The tugging doesn’t make him look less of a dork.

Anne walks in taking a look at him, “Harry stop pulling at it or you’ll cut it right off.” She slaps his hand away. “I look like a right knob.” He mutters looking down at his fiddling hands. “A high class knob then.” She kisses his cheek smearing pink lipstick on him. “Mum!” he groans and massages his temples, already frustrated. “Baby Louis is going to think you look very handsome. Now go to the bathroom to fix that hair before you find something else wrong with your outfit.”

He brushes out his curls and flip them to the side. His curls are always like this but now they are a little bit more sorted. He wants to look his best for Louis. He’s going tonight just for Louis and wants to impress him. He brushes his teeth and sprays his cologne, probably too much but oh well.

He goes back to his bedroom and looks back into his reflection. He notices another problem, His trousers don’t even go past his ankles, He spent so much of his own money on theses trousers and they don’t look right and they won’t be good enough for Louis and and….before he can say more he feels small arms wrap around his waist behind him. He jumps and hears a giggle behind him. “Mum let you in?” He asks and turns around to his beloved intruder.

Louis gives him a quick kiss on the lips and looks at Harry admiringly. “Look at how handsome you look.” Harry blushes cherry red and looks away. “Thanks.” There’s still half an hour before the prom so they crawl in his bed and cuddle. Louis lies on Harry’s chest, listening to the quick heartbeat and running his hand through Harry’s hair. “So I got us a hotel room for after prom, if you’re ready of course, only with your permission and if you’re not…” Harry kisses Louis passionately and lingeringly. “What was that for?” Louis asks cheeks slightly flushed. “You were rambling and yes I know you gave me the speech already.” He rolls his eyes and tries to look confident. He is so nervous for that moment.

He loves Louis but losing his virginity is actually important to him unlike some people. He wasn’t brought up by religion it’s just his perspective of that. He was going to wait till marriage but he knew Louis is the one for him, his highschool sweetheart. Even though he knew this, nerves hit him hard. Like what if he did something wrong, or what if he wasn’t a turn on, sure a lot of girls wanted to be with him even guys, but that doesn’t mean he’s a turn on sexually. Before he could get into much thought Louis kisses him and tells him it’s time to go. Before the couple leaves Harry’s mum takes what it seems a million pictures. They go into his old beat up car and turn the music almost all the way up. It’s time for the best night of the boy’s lives.

They enter the gym, it’s lighted with lanterns, crowds of teens dance at the dance floor, and all of them seem to not have a care in the world. Other teens sit at tables, talking and laughing while they eat and drink punch, which is probably spiked. They both smirk at each other and make their way to the dance floor.

Even though they don’t really know how to dance they still do, their dancing is just Jumping around and Louis twirling Harry around under his arm. Their hearts beat to the beat of the music and adrenaline has taken over every student body. A few kisses and tripping over each other’s feet later they sit down next to Zayn, Liam, and Niall. They have a quick banter full of laughs. Louis and Harry’s feet push together, ankles locking. “So what are the plans for colleges?” Liam asks excitedly. Liam is always excited for college saying that you can do whatever you want. He looks over at Louis sadly, he doesn’t like to talks about colleges though because Louis will be going away and he’ll be stuck here still in highschool. “Let’s not talk about that tonight lads.” Louis ends the conversation and squeezes Harrys hand comfortly underneath the table.

The night is a blur; all Harry knows is that it’s full of laughs and crazy dancing. Soon enough the dj says that the last dance is all for the couples and he puts on a slow song. It’s completely cheesy Harry knows, but he grabs Louis’ hands and drags him to the dance floor. Louis gripped Harry’s waist, Louis doesn’t really know how to slow dance but he’ll give it a try. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ shoulder and let his chin fall onto Louis’s shoulder as well. “I love you.” He whispers into Louis’ ear. Louis smirks and whispers a love you back. They dance in sync for a few minutes before Harry whispers again, “I want you to make love to me.” hotly in Louis’ ear. Louis’ spine shivers and quickly reaches for Harry’s hand and makes it to the car. “A little eager are we?” Harry teases. “Shuttup.” He retorts. He’s waited so long for this, he would wait as long as Harry needed but he’s been so excited for this very moment.

They get to the motel and get the keys from the old woman at the front desk; she winks at Louis, his cheeks heat up and turns red. Harry seems as much eager as him, he gets dragged away quickly. Harry giggles as he almost trips on Louis’s shoe. They manage to get the key in the lock and get in the small hotel room in one piece. Harry collapses onto the bed in a fit of giggles, Louis watches fondly. “You just going to stand there Lou?” Harry says as he smirks and lays his back to the bed. You could say Louis pounced on Harry but who really cares.

“Are you sure Harry?” he asks just to make sure. He’s taking away Harry’s innocence; this is a really big step. Louis already lost his virginity, he wouldn’t say he “regrets” it, but he wishes he would have waited longer till he met Harry. Harry nods quickly, and Louis adds “Because we can wait if you want…” before Louis finishes Harry kisses him hungrily, Louis sighs into the kiss and kisses back. The two break away. “I’m sure Louis can we hurry up this process maybe?” Louis chuckles and kisses him again. 

Louis almost felt a little bit weird, he was taking the purity away from Harry, he loves him so much and he doesn’t want Harry to feel pressured or anything. Harry saw the obvious worry on Louis face and kisses Louis softly on the lips. “Stop worrying love I trust you with my life.” Louis sighs contently and reattaches their lips.

The couple moves up the bed, Harry laid his head onto the pillow, curls splaying out. Louis widened his legs a bit to crawl between them. Louis took both of their suit jackets and flung them to the floor next to them, now only wearing white undershirts. Louis smiled softy at the younger boy, brushing a curl off his forehead. Louis kisses the plump lips, his lips trail down his jaw, neck, and the collarbones, sucking on the pale skin, a purple bruise will be there later on. His hands trail up the pale white torso and pulls up the fabric over Harry’s head. Harry leans up to catch his thin lips in a kiss. They kiss lazily for a while, and then Harry starts to move his hands up Louis’s shirt, memorizing each dip before he pulls the flimsy shirt off. He nervous and yet eager at the same time. He’s not sure what to do first. The older boy leans down and leaves open mouth kisses down the naked pale torso and reaches for the buttons on the pants. He undid them and slid them down Harry long legs.

Louis moves himself down till his face is right to his boyfriend’s crotch. He palms the bulge inside Harry’s black topman boxers. He licks the outline of the bulge, enjoying the gasp his boyfriend lets out. “Do you like that babe?” Louis mumbles, and bites the top of the boxers. Harry nods quickly before letting his head fall back onto the pillow. Louis licks a stripe up to Harry’s belly button. Harry bit his lip hard, his hips buckle a bit. “Stop teasing Lou.” He wines.  
Louis smirks and pulled the boxers of Harry’s legs. Harry is now bare and more vulnerable than ever. Louis admires his body and murmurs, “You’re so beautiful Haz.” Louis takes hold of Harry’s cock, squeezing softly. Louis kitten licks the head before taking it into his mouth. He took the rest into his mouth; he could fit most of it. Harry is already a moaning mess, withering onto the bed. “L-Lou stop… I c-can’t come this w-way.” Harry stutters. Louis pulls off with a pop and smirks softly at Harry.

Louis crawls back up, face to face with Harry, “Gonna open your tight hole baby.” He whispers seductively into his boyfriend’s ear. Harry swallows thickly, and doesn’t say anything because frankly he doesn’t know what to say. He shifted his body uncomfortably. Louis saw this and caresses the pad of his thumb against Harry’s cheek. “Are you okay baby?” All of a sudden worry fills Louis’s face.

“Yeah… yeah I’m just really new to this.” Harry mumbles and turns away, a tint blush on his cheeks. Louis smiles and kisses his cheek. “You’re doing great babe.” Louis soothes and sees Harry relax. “If you want to stop just tell me.” He says and Harry nods his head.

Louis pulls his pants and boxers down, letting his cock free out of the confined space. He leaned over to the nightstands drawer and got the small bottle of lube. “I came here earlier today.” Louis explains. The younger boy nods now understands. Louis positioned himself between Harry’s legs and pushed them apart. Before he beings he asks, “Is this okay?”

“Yeah it’s fine.” Harry confirms. Louis looks down at Harry’s puckered hole; he got more nervous at the sight. He remembers no one has ever touched Harry before, and Louis is the first, and he knew he is going to hurt him. “Babe this is going to sting a little bit….” Louis says quietly, he kisses Harry’s inner thigh, not being a tease but trying to comfort his boyfriend. Harry waits for Louis sucking in a breath. Louis lubes up his fingers generously, before slowly pushing in. Harry squeezes his eyes shut in pain, clearly not liking the intrusion.

“Just relax babe I promise it gets better.” Louis murmurs quietly. Harry took in another breath and swallows, gripping the silk white sheets. Louis lowers his head, licking around the hole, feeling the ring of muscles flutter under such a light touch. It still stung, a lot. Harry wasn’t sure if this is how it’s supposed to be but he waited patiently.

Louis gently thrusts his finger further and further till his whole finger disappears. Louis continues thrusting his finger, tongue licking around the hole still. Harry began to relax and even starting to like the feeling. Louis gently slid in a second finger in the tight heat. Harry took a sharp intake of breath at the stretch. “Honey are you okay?” Louis asks. Harry nods and closes his eyes. “Love if it hurts too much, I’m going to stop.” Louis warns him. “I’m okay Lou... I promise.”

Soon enough, Harry felt comfortable with Louis’s fingers. Every once in a while Louis would pass this spot, making Harry moan beautifully. Louis slid in another finger and continues to lick around the hole. Louis backs away and looks at Harry. “Feel good love?” He asks. Harry nods quickly. “Feels really good Lou.” Harry moans loudly, then gently thrusting onto his fingers.

Louis pulls his fingers out and wipes them on the sheets. Harry whines from the emptiness. “Are you ready love?” Louis asks softy, placing an open mouth kiss to his thigh. He nods hesitantly. Louis sat on his knees while hovering over Harry, he kisses Harry softly. “C-can I?” Harry asks nervously reaching for the bottle of lube, a cherry red blush on his cheeks. “Of course baby.”

Harry’s hand reaches forward to grabs his lovers hard cock lathering it up in lube. Louis gently rubs his thumbs on Harry bony hips. Harry laid his head back down, looking up meeting Louis’ eyes. Louis held onto Harry’s legs, looking back into Harry’s eyes for a moment, searching for any hesitance but found none. “Ready?” Louis asks. Harry nods once again. Louis held his cock, gently pressing into Harry’s stretched hole. This is very different; Louis’ cock is much bigger than his fingers. Harry groaned lowly. Louis presses all the way in, and hears a muffled sob into his shoulder. Louis quickly pulls away, sliding his cock out. He sees Harry’s face scrunched up, hot tears streaming down his cheeks. “Haz.” Louis murmurs and wipes some of the tears.

“Lou keep going please.” Harry begs.

“But.” Louis says quickly but interrupted, “Please.” Harry begs again. Louis sighs softly but gently presses inside Harry’s hole again. He presses in all the way and waits, looking up at Harry. His eyes are shut, biting his plump lip tightly. Louis waits a few minutes for Harry to adjust. Harry nods, giving the okay to move. Louis tried to be as slow and gentle as he could, but Harry was still in discomfort. “Hurts Lou.” He murmurs, Louis places a kiss to his neck. “I know I’m sorry.” Louis whispers, stopping mid thrust. “Let’s just stop, we can try some other time. “ Louis murmurs.

“No, no don’t want to stop.” Harry says quickly. Louis sighs

“Just a minute.” Louis mumbles. He held Harry’s hips at a different angle, making the head of his cock his Harry’s prostate, causing him to yelp.

“Oh god do that again Lou, pleasepleaseplease.” He begs. Louis smirks and thrusts again. “Oh my god!” Harry moans again, practically clawing Louis’ shoulders. “So so tight Harry.” Louis groans into Harry’s shoulder. He picks up the pace of his thrusts, hitting the bundle of nerves again. “You’re so beautiful baby, you’re doing so good,” Louis murmured, placing kisses down his neck and chest, thrusts becoming slightly erratic. “Lou I c-cant... l-last much longer,” Harry moaned, walls tightening around Louis’ cock. “Come for me baby,” he whispered. “LouLouLou.” With that, white spurts land all over the two sweaty bodies. After a few more thrusts, Louis was moaning Harry’s name, coming deep inside of him. They were both panting hard before Louis leans down, kissing the younger boy. Louis pulls out slowly. He lay next to him, picking up the exhausted boy in his arms. “I’m sorry I hurt you babe.” Louis finally said after catching his breath. Harry shook his head, “It’s fine, it was really good though.” Harry said snuggling in Louis’s bare chest. “I love you. Louis said, about to fall asleep.

“I love you too Lou.”

**Author's Note:**

> It took me 2 hours to write this and I hope you guys like it. It's my first time writing on this site so maybe give it some love?


End file.
